Passive
If you don't understand Tiger's choices and attitudes, see the Barren and Lost Series or slowly await a guide that I am making called Tiger's Choices.-I have COD. It's like OCD, but in the right order. 22:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Prologue "My lord Tiger," the tom said feebly. Amber eyes snapped open. "What could you possibly want at this time?!" Tiger growled. "I'm done with you!" "But, sir!" the tom went on. "I did this for you! I tricked them! All ''of them!" "You did an awful job at it." Tiger hissed. "Half of them left us. The other half is a bunch of useless slaves!" "I'm your ''son!" the tom yowled. "The only son who listens to you! Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt never did that!" Tiger jumped on the tom. "Did you just mention my children in the warrior form?" he hissed. "No," the tom croaked. "I meant, Bramble the Follower and Tawny the Dreaded." Tiger let go of his son. "Good," he said. "Do you see what happens if you don't listen?" "Yes." the tom said. "You finally earned your name." Tiger mewed. "You are now Hawk Flying Over Tiger, Leader of the Ice Clan." Hawk's eyes widened. "I get to lead the Ice Clan?" "Yes, once we find enough cats." "Thank you, my lord." Tiger padded away, seeking the Fire Clan. There were to be eight great clans that rule the land. As of now, there was only one clan, the Fire Clan. They owned the territory highest on the mountain, where the sun hit them directly. Each cat of the Fire Clan was to be given a rank: Fire, Flame, or Kindle. The Fire rank contained of the leader, the leader's mate, any of the leader's relatives, and the leader runner-up. They got to eat the prey first and get the most privileges. The Flame rank was all the regular cats with no relation to the great leader whatsoever. However, if the great leader dies, the runner-up's family gets to become the Fire rank. The leader's family moves down a rank into this one. They get to eat second, they get to fight, and they hunt the big game, like eagles or hawks. The Kindle rank is the lowest of the low, where the elders, kits, and injured are put. Even in the rare case of a deformed kit being born, they are put here but they stay here all there life. Cats in the Kindle rank get the scraps of whatever was left of the food, they have to hunt small things (Mice, voles, small birds), and they don't sleep in dens. Tiger saw the leader at the base of the mountain. He was flame colored with dull green eyes. "Hello, Tiger Which Kills Traitors, Ruler and Overlord." the tom greeted. "Same to you, Fire Which Burns Grass, Leader of the Fire Clan." Tiger greeted back. Fire's eyes brightened a little. "Oh, sire, I very much like my new name better than that retched old name I had!" "I agree. It is much better than Firestar." Chapter One Tiger and Hawk walked through the territory that was all theirs. Most of the area surrounding the lake had been destroyed by the battle between the good, living warrios and the evil, dead warriors. Oh, how Tiger hated the word warrior. '' Tiger kept looking and looking. Finally, he spotted the lake. "This is the perfect spot for the Ice Clan to live!" he announced to the cats behind them. Many of them were either white or black with blue eyes. They looked confused. "How does this have to do with ice?" one asked. "Great question," Tiger replied. "If you look closely, you see that everything is frozen here. Ever since the big battle, leaf-bare is the only season that happens around these parts." All the cats nodded. "I will sort you all into ranks," Hawk began. "There are three: Ice, Snow, and Water. You can probably figure out which is the best and which is the worst. Since I have no family in this Clan, I will pick a mate and we will start a family who will live in the Ice rank." Hawk seemed to have his eyes set for an odd cat in the group. She was a brown tabby (like him) and had ice-blue eyes (just like him). Tiger felt she was the most repulsive thing to ever set foot on the face of the Earth. Of course, that was ''his opinion. "Single file!" Tiger snapped. All the cats lined up and padded forward. Tiger would examine each cat and say either Snow or Water, and they would go to their group. The Water rank could not talk to the higher ranks unless spoken to. Once all the cats were in their ranks, Tiger took the Snow rank to learn how to fight and Hawk took the Water rank to learn all the rules. Before that, each of the cats were to be given a name. Tiger made each cat in the Snow rank step forward to be given a name. First a black cat with a scar on his eye came. His old name was Coal. "Coal, I formally give you the name Coal Which Burns With Might." Tiger said. Another black one came, but this time female and had storm gray eyes. "You are to be Raven the Wa-" Tiger stopped. "Is there a problem, my lord?" The almost-named she-cat asked. Not with you, no, but with that ugly word. Warrior. Just suck it up, Tiger. "You are to be Raven the Warrior Which Soars." he continued. The brown tabby that Hawk eyed with glee stepped up. Tiger could feel her emotions pulse into the air. Her icy eyes were squinted. However much Tiger hated her, he knew that she was special. And in a bad way. "I name you Delicate Leaf Which Falls Gently on the Ground." Tiger said. He gave her a particularly long name. More anger flew through the air. She was going to be easily executed. Chapter Two Tiger stood before mixed cats from the Ice and the Fire Clans. He was going to pick a leader for a new clan called the Plant Clan. This clan would have to be good with hunting in the trees and the undergrowth. They would have to have brown, gray, or ginger colored fur. Most of them would have to be small but fast. Tiger had to pick his cats carefully. Even though he hated to think about it, Tiger wondered if this was like Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and River making their own warrior clans. The feeling in their stomach that they had, because it was all up to them to create four clans to maintain balance in the forest. But the forest was long gone now. "Each member of the two great clans must prove their selves," Tiger announced. "Only the mightiest will get to lead the Plant Clan." A ginger tom from the Fire Clan stepped forward. ''(Don't worry, it's not Firestar :p) '' "Shouldn't it be PlantClan?" he asked. Tiger glared at him. He dug his claws into the bare ground. "Guards," he growled. Two lithe cats appeared out of nowhere. The gray one with dark stripes was called Dark Shadow Which Guards Tiger. The other one with a crooked tail was Broken Branch Which Guards Tiger. His jaws were dripping in hopes of cat blood. ************* Tiger sat by the body. Anger was running wild through his veins, to his heart, to his brain. This young fool, ''Tiger thought. He had ruined tryouts for the perfect leader. Dark sat beside him. "Sir, I never thought I would see you this angry since Fire came to the forest." "Gee, that helps." Tiger shot back. Dark had that admirative glow in his eyes. Tiger was instantly taken back to the time when he lived in a warrior clan, when he was Tigerpaw. Dark was Darkkit, and every time he looked at Tigerpaw he would have that glow in his eyes.Though no one saw it, Tiger's emotions changed a little bit. He kind of missed those days. Chapter Three "''What?!" Tiger yelled. "It's true," Hawk said quietly. "She's expecting my kits." "Preposterous!" Tiger growled. "The kits of a great leader cannot be contaminated with her personality!" Hawk's fur stood on end. "Sir," he tried to stay calm. "Your opinion is different than mine. Okay?" Tiger stopped and thought a moment. "No," he said. Hawk slashed his claws across his face. Tiger's eyesight was blocked by blood. He lashed out with his paws and slashed harder. When Tiger's eyesight was back, he saw a long scar running through his eye to his lip. Hawk's eyes looked even more scary than usual. "I beg to differ," Hawk growled. "that my ''kits will not be ''contaminated ''by ''my mate's personality." He walked away without another word. Chapter Four Leaf and Hawk admired the little bundles that were feeding on milk. The first one, Shadow Cast By Hawk, was dark gray with icy blue eyes. His shape seemed to resemble Hawk's in many ways. The second one, Stone Embedded in the River, was a brown tabby with amber eyes. His left ear was half what it was supposed to be, yet he could hear just fine. The third one, River Flowing Over Stone, was a brown tabby with amber eyes as well. She looks the same as Stone, except no deformed ear and her tail was plumy. The fourth one was a runt. He was very, very handsome, but a runt. He had milky white fur with black stripes. A large, spikey tuft of fur was placed on his head. Black was on the spikes. His eyes were a brilliant green, catching everything in their bright green pools. His name was Snowy Owl Which Commands Ice.. Little did he know, but Snow Owl Which Commands Ice was the long-lost hero of the past. ******* Back in the Fire Clan, Fire was tending to the kit that his mate just birthed. A single kit in a litter was very rare, so Fire considered her lucky. In fact, he stuck to that so much that he named the she-kit Clover Which Brings Luck. For short, he called her Clover or Lucky. She was the most prized treasure he had ever seen. In the Past: Why Snow Owl Lived Yet Again